The Date
by Ireth Melwasul
Summary: ""She's not going out with that pirate" David's eyes roamed from his daughter to his wife, letting them both know he was not going to change his mind when deep down he knew he was going to give her daughter green light at some point." Captain Swan.


Something weird had gotten into him.

They had said some pretty nasty things when in Neverland, especially inside the Echo Cave. But when they came back to Storybrooke they had made amends and come to terms with the simple truth: they all wanted a happy ending, they all wanted to live in peace and it was not in them to get in each other's way unless it was really necessary. So everything had been perfectly fine, until today's night. Mary Margaret was looking at David while she rubbed her slightly swollen belly, she was four months now and they couldn't be happier, even Emma was happy about it. It was only normal for them, as the good parents they were, to want their daughter's happiness… That's why Mary Margaret found extremely odd to see David leaning against the door _again_, blocking the way in and/or the way out.

Mary Margaret quirked her eyebrows at her husband and he just raised his chin and played the fool, avoiding her inquisitive eyes. Mary Margaret sighed and decided to sit up from the couch and head towards Emma's room. She found her daughter giving her makeup one last touch, her hair was arranged in those curls she hadn't wore in real long time and her eyelashes looked ten times longer; her daughter looked amazing and she wished she'd been there to see her grow up, transform into that smart and beautiful woman… But then again she couldn't turn back time, and all she could do now was to be there for her every time she could –every time Emma needed her.

"H-how do I look?" the question came out of nowhere and was asked with a little uncertainty. Mary Margaret smiled with tenderness… Emma was actually nervous.

"You look great, don't worry" she answered with honesty "are you ready yet? There's a war waiting for you on the living room…" she warned.

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat as she exited her bedroom. She wasn't a teenager anymore, and yet she was dealing with the same stuff a teen had to deal with. When she entered the living room she immediately spotted David, who was standing in the same place he'd been since God knows when. As soon as he realized she was there, he widened his eyes and dropped his jaw.

"You're _not _going out like that" he stated as he folded his arms. He was about to take a step forward, but he immediately reconsidered his move and went back again. The possibility of Emma sneaking out if he decided to give up his current position was enough to make him stand right there for ages.

"Like what?" Emma asked while she looked down at her body "There's nothing wrong with my outfit" Emma placed her hands on her hips and looked straight into her father's eyes.

"It's black. I know you know he loves it when you wear black" David used his finger to point at her.

"It's a beautiful black dress…" said Mary Margaret, letting them know she was still in the room with them. Both Emma and David turned their heads to look at her, David said "thank you" with his eyes and Emma almost murdered her with her glare "Oops…"

"It's a dress! A dress!" David shouted this time "No. Just no."

"Come on! It's not even a short-tight-leather dress! You really need to move David or I'm going to be late," Emma checked her wrist watch and sighed "I'm already late… Move."

Emma moved toward him and stretched her arm to reach for the doorknob, as a matter of fact; David moved and blocked her searching fingers. He nodded his head and Emma turned to Mary Margaret, asking for support.

"David…" she started, but she was cut off.

"She's not going out with that pirate" David's eyes roamed from his daughter to his wife, letting them both know he was not going to change his mind when deep down he knew he was going to give her daughter green light at some point. He was just not to give up trying.

"He's your friend" Emma said.

"You like him" Mary Margaret added.

"He's not…" David tried to fill the gap with some good argument, but truth was nothing came to his mind. Captain Hook had become a man he could trust, a man he could befriend. He was aware it was part of being a father to think no man was ever going to be good enough for his daughter, but just as suddenly as the thought crossed his mind, he realized Killian Jones was everything Emma needed. Killian had believed in her daughter, given her back hope when she'd been lost… Killian had accomplished things and managed to evoke things in Emma that not even him or Mary Margaret had been able to. Yet he found extremely difficult to watch her daughter going out with someone, even if that someone was Killian.

"You can't even think of a good excuse" Emma whispered.

"You're my daughter, he's a pirate…" David started.

"With good intentions and honorable feelings" Mary Margaret added again. This time their conversation was interrupted when Henry entered the room and joined them.

"What's going on? Mom, aren't you supposed to be gone already?" he asked, bewildered as he took in the scene that was currently taking place: David blocking the door, Emma still trying to reach for the doorknob while she looked at him, and Mary Margaret a few steps away… looking at them with amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, that was the plan…" Emma answered. Henry could tell she was starting to become angry and he gave his grandfather a warning look, but David shrugged it off and smiled at him.

"I don't understand; you like Killian… He even saved you" Henry walked to the couch and sat down, never taking his eyes off of his mother and grandfather. His family was quite a particular one, but this was something he'd never expected to happen. _Again_.

David nodded in agreement and was about to answer when he felt a couple knocks on the door reflecting on his back, then a voice followed.

"Emma?" it was the pirate.

"Killian!" Emma responded loud enough for him to hear her and then she talked to David "You really, really need to move…"

"Is everything alright?" Killian asked as he knocked again "Can I come in?"

"Ask David" she said with nuisance.

Then she heard him laughing.

"That's what this is about? Come on mate, let the lass out…" he said.

David didn't bother to answer, because just after Killian had spoken he heard the doorknob turning and then the door was being pushed open. He tried to fight it but Emma was pulling and Killian was pushing, he lost the battle in a matter of seconds.

"How the hell…?" David asked, looking at Killian "Right. Pirate…"

"Aye" Killian said "I didn't know you were _that_ overprotective. Don't worry; I'll take good care of Emma"

"Emma doesn't need to be taken care of, she has me"

"Emma is standing right here…"Emma looked at the both of them and then rolled her eyes.

When Killian finally placed his eyes on her she thought she'd seen a flicker of something within his eyes, his whole face seemed to be suddenly lit up. David noticed that too and the rant suddenly came to an end.

"You look ravishing tonight, lass…" Killian said, almost breathless.

"You too" Emma answered.

He didn't wear his normal black attire unless he was in the Jolly. Casual clothes did marvelous things to him; jeans, a button up shirt –which he usually didn't button up completely– and a black vest had never looked better on someone. They both kept staring at each other with something both David and Mary Margaret were all too familiar with; they could recognize love when they saw it. David cleared his throat and brought them back to reality. Killian looked over Emma's shoulder and greeted Henry, Henry said hi in return and stayed to witness whatever was about to happen next.

"You two should get going…" Mary Margaret grabbed her husband's arm and cleared the way out, leaving the door free. She felt David tense underneath her fingers; she just rubbed her other hand along his back and smiled.

David sighed.

"Fine."

Emma smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

Emma went back on her steps and headed to where Henry was sitting; she kissed the top of his head and whispered she'd be back soon. Henry said she could take her time and smiled at her. After saying goodbye to her son, she repeated the process with her parents –except the kiss on the head– and exited the apartment. Killian closed the door for her and then he sighed.

"Gods Emma… this is our third date and he's getting worse" Killian grabbed Emma's hand as they made their way out of the building, Emma laughed at his comment.

It was a hot summer night; the sky was clear and shining with millions of stars. Despite her troubled escape, Emma sensed it was going to be a good night.

"I'm serious. Next time we go out he'll have me climbing up a bloody tower he's going to get built in a matter of days…"

Emma stood in front of him and wounded her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he placed his arms on her waist.

"Then you'll have to climb up that tower, indeed" she said.

Killian shortened the space between them, pulling her in for a kiss on the lips. The feeling they got whenever they kissed never got old, since their "dalliance" in Neverland every kissed they had shared had just gotten better, every kiss was just as passionate and despite whatever Emma might've said, it was full of emotion. They had issues with self-control though, it didn't matter the kiss had started as something sweet and slow, they managed to turn it into something wild and full of want.

Sometimes Emma wondered if that was what her parents felt for the other… Because she couldn't get enough of Killian, she knew he loved her and that he would never leave her side, but yet she was afraid to find one day he'd be gone. She couldn't bear the thought of Killian leaving her side; it was in those moments of self-introspection that she knew he'd broken through her walls, that he had fulfilled his promise.

_He had won her heart._

She wasn't ready to say she loved him. Not yet. But that day was getting closer and closer, and she knew he could feel it too. So when they finally broke apart, she just stood there, motionless… inches away from his lips as she almost leaned in for another kiss.

"What's the plan for tonight, Captain?" she asked with a shaky voice and tightened her grip on his neck. That was another thing, every time they kissed her knees went weak and she had to hold on to him for a couple seconds.

"Tonight's a surprise," Killian answered, and then he got even closer. Emma wondered how was it that they were not kissing again, God they were just so close "but I assure you one thing, lass…" then Killian turned to kiss her cheek and moved to finally nip at her earlobe and whisper "tonight you are not going back home. You're coming with me"

The promise in his words and the sexy smirk she could feel rather than see him doing against her neck set her on fire.

_And straight on 'til morning…_

She thought as they finally began to walk to wherever he was planning to take her that night.

* * *

**_I don't really know where this idea came from, I just felt like I needed to write it down and two hours later this is what I got. I actually had fun writing this, especially David (slightly OCC, I know.. but what the hell!)._**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
